439
Nathan becomes suspicious about Barnabas' 'death'. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795, where she finds herself labeled a witch, and forced to endure a trial which could only have one verdict. For one person who could have saved her was unable to make himself known and must settle for revenge on her prosecutor. Ben comes down to the basement of the Old House just as Barnabas emerges from his coffin. Barnabas asks him if he saw Reverend Trask today, but Ben says Joshua Collins kept him too busy with chores. Barnabas wonders if Trask slept well, or if his dreams were disturbed. He says that Victoria Winters has been sentenced to hang because of him, and soon Trask will know how she feels, what it is like to be alone in a cell, but his will have no door. Act I Ben points out to Barnabas that if anything happens to Trask, Victoria will be blamed. Barnabas posits that if Trask simply disappears everyone will think he went back to Salem. He predicts that one night Trask will have a nightmare and he will be compelled to come to the basement of the Old House. Barnabas tells Ben to attach a large brass ring at the top of the niche in the wall of the basement. He needs bricks and mortar, enough to wall in the space. Ben says he will not help because he has seen as much killing as he can stand. He says Barnabas has no feelings anymore. But Barnabas claims he has feelings now - hate. Ben refuses because he is afraid of returning to prison. He wants all of this to end. Barnabas says they will go on together. There is nothing either one of them can do. Act II At The Eagle, Ben drinks with Maude Browning, who is new in town. Ben advises her to be careful and mentions Ruby Tate. Maude says Ruby was common and had it coming. Maude claims she talks only to gentlemen, unlike Ruby. Ben orders another rum, and Maude loses patience with him and leaves. Nathan Forbes comes in with Noah Gifford. Nathan tells Noah to find out what he can from Ben about Barnabas Collins. Noah goes over to Ben and introduces himself as a former gardener who is looking for work. He asks if the Collins family is a good family to work for. A drunken Ben whispers "no" and mumbles about bricks while mentioning Barnabas' name. At the dock, Barnabas meets Maude who flirts with him. He tries to leave but she asks him to stay. Act III To prevent Barnabas from leaving, Maude pretends to feel faint. Barnabas catches her. Maude continues to flirt, and then Barnabas bares his fangs. She screams loud enough to be heard by Nathan who is nearby. Barnabas places his hand on Maude's throat, dropping his cane, and then leaves when Nathan comes running to help Maude, who is alive but shaken. Nathan finds the cane and recognizes it. Act IV Nathan brings Maude to The Eagle. He says he must be wrong about who owns the cane, as the person who owns it is in England. Maude describes the man to Nathan, including the ring on his hand... a gold ring with a black stone worn on his first finger. Nathan can't believe it. He tells Maude not to tell anyone about this. Nathan says if he is right, Maude isn't the only lucky one tonight. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (about Reverend Trask) He will know what it is like to be a prisoner in a cell. Only his will have no doors... Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Vala Clifton as Maude Browning * Craig Slocum as Noah Gifford Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 437. * First appearance of actor Craig Slocum and the character Noah Gifford. * For the first time, an actress who is not a regular cast member gives the beginning voice-over. This was likely because, up to now, only women have voiced the voice-overs, and this episode does not feature any regular actresses, so they went with a guest actress. * There is a tape edit when Maude and Barnabas are at the docks. Story * Nathan tells Maude she should go to the police. But in 1795, the use of "police" as a noun was relatively new and rare. Also, it is not likely that a town like Collinsport would have a police force. Nathan would more likely have advised Maude to report the incident to the town constable. * TIMELINE: Day 178 takes place. Barnabas wants Ben to bring him a brass ring tomorrow night. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas arises from his coffin, Jonathan Frid can be seen wearing a gold pinky ring on his left hand. * When Thayer David leaves the basement, he climbs the stairs, but then immediately goes down another small flight of stairs to the right, this staircase should have been hidden from view, while the sound of the door is heard. * The metal mugs at The Eagle have clear bottoms, which wouldn't have been the case in the late 18th century. Additionally, the clear bottoms make it obvious that there is nothing in the mugs when the actors drink from them. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 439 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 439 - Something About That HateCategory:Dark Shadows episodes